


Unavoidable

by SpeedReader99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedReader99/pseuds/SpeedReader99
Summary: Hermione is dealing with feelings she's buried for a year. What will come of her attraction to a certain red-haired Weasley?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! 
> 
> SpeedReader99 here, but you can call me Speed. This is the first fic I've written even though I've read hundreds. I am a huge Harry Potter fan and an even bigger Hermione/Ginny fan. I really love all the gay ships having to do with Hermione tbh but her and Ginny together are my favorite. If you have any suggestions for fics with these ships that I can read, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy this story! This fic will be mostly canon - sorta - but I ignore the war and kind of just do my own thing. I want to continue and have an idea of the direction I want to take it in, but if you ever have any suggestions, leave a comment down below! Please enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Things in italics are the characters' inner thoughts.
> 
> P.P.S. - All rights to J.K. Rowling!!

Minerva McGonagall knew her cubs. As she said at the high table in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts staff, she could sense that something was off. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense that alerted her when any one of her Gryffindors had an issue. 

 

Minerva looked up from her dinner and gazed down at the long Gryffindor table below her. The sea of red and gold laughed and chatted as they dined this evening. However, Minerva’s unease still remained. She continued to scan the table until she located the source of her worry. 

 

Every group of Gryffindor students was carefully analyzed under Minerva’s eye. She went from the back of the Great Hall to the front, checked on every student no matter how far away they were from her. 

 

Minerva took her time to check on her cubs throughout every dinner at Hogwarts, careful not to make her check-in too obvious. The last thing she wanted was her students (or fellow staff members for that matter) to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed by her care. Minerva didn’t want to come off as creepy, watching over her Gryffindors was just her way of caring for them. 

 

The unease she felt on this cold December evening, however, made Minerva progress through her scanning much quicker than usual. After a few minutes, she thought she finally spotted her target. 

 

About halfway down the table, Harry Potter and his companions sat enjoying their evening - for the most part at least. Harry, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley looked to be locked in an enthusiastic debate concerning quidditch. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were giggling about some joke Katie Bell had just told them. Neville Longbottom was deep in conversation with Hannah Abbott, who was sitting across from him. The only person in that usual group of friends who were not interacting with anyone was Hermione Granger. 

 

Hermione next to Ginny as she, Harry, and Ron argued. She kept her nose in a book, which was not particularly unusual. What was usual, and what caught Minerva’s eye was that Hermione’s eyes were unmoving. Minerva noticed that she was not actually reading and had not turned a page during the entire time Minerva watched her. 

 

She knew that she was forbidden to choose favorite students, but Minerva held a secret soft spot for Hermione Granger. It was nothing inappropriate, but the younger girl reminded Minerva so much of herself. Similar to Minerva, Hermione was beyond intelligent and would do anything for her friends and family. Even the smaller mannerisms Hermione occasionally did remind Minerva of herself. When she was worried, Hermione’s brow would furrow. When she became excited about anything, the girl would slightly bounce a little. When she was lost in thought, Hermione would softly chew her lip, and when she was  _ really _ anxious, Hermione would pick at her fingernails. 

 

Minerva confirmed that something was bothering Hermione when these nervous habits started to show. The unmoving eyes progressed to her chewing her lip, which then turned into her picking at her fingernails. However, Minerva could not pinpoint what exactly was on Hermione’s mind from just looking at her. She did come to the conclusion that it was something she was not comfortable discussing with her close friends since Hermione was clearly staying to herself. 

 

_ She could just be stressed about her course load,  _ Minerva mused.  _ Merlin knows the girl has all the right too.  _ Hermione had one of the heaviest workloads of all the students at Hogwarts, so Minerva wouldn’t be surprised if this was the case.  _ But, it could be something else. What if she’s having a problem at home? _

Minerva did not want to pry, but she wanted to ensure that Hermione was not having any issues. The girl's behavior, though subtle, was alarming Minerva, and she simply could not live with herself if the girl (or any of her cubs) was suffering when Minerva could have alleviated their stress. 

 

_ She may just need someone to talk to. I’ll send her an owl to meet at my office if need be. _

 

As students slowly began exiting the Great Hall when they finished dining, Minerva’s lifelong companion, Albus Dumbledore, looked over to her. 

 

“Keep watch over her Minerva. Something is clearly troubling the girl.” Albus said. 

 

“I have been thinking the same thing,” replied Minerva. “Whatever it is, I want her to feel comfortable. She works too hard in everything she does to be displaying unease like this. Don’t worry, Albus, I’ll take care of this.” 

 

Just as Minerva turned away from Albus, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Hermione was looking up at her from the Gryffindor table, seemingly still lost in thought. After a few seconds, the girl gave Minerva a friendly but nervous nod and a weak attempt at a smile. This only troubled Minerva more. 

 

_ Someone has to check on Miss Granger.  _ Minerva looked over at her fellow staff members sitting at the high table. All of them, even Albus at this point, were chatting with light conversation.  _ It seems like it will end up being me.  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn’t know what to do. The feelings she successfully tried to suppress last year had resurfaced, and this time around, there was no getting rid of them. 

 

In her fifth year, Hermione began to harbor feelings for once certain red-haired Weasley. But, contrary to everyone’s belief, it wasn’t Ron she liked. When she looked at him, she felt love for a brother, not a romantic love. 

 

When Hermione looked at Ginny, however, she felt an array of emotions she couldn’t control. She felt the cliche butterflies that all of the girls in her dorm said she was supposed to feel when she looked at Ron. She also felt extremely scared, though. As far as she knew, Hermione was the only student who liked the same gender. She wasn’t sure how her friends (and the wizarding world as a whole) would react to that. 

 

_ Do I really just like girls, though? I guess I’ve never actually felt any attraction to guys… _

 

Hermione had been having this internal battle with herself for about a year now. She would try to think back to her earliest memories and pinpoint times when she felt an attraction for a male. But these times never surfaced in her sea of memories. 

 

Hermione had been denying it for so long now, but she knew that she was gay. It scared her even to think about telling anyone. She would sometimes lay awake for hours after everyone would go to bed and think:  _ What would everyone think of me? Would they be disgusted? Accepting?  _ Hermione had absolutely no idea how to answer her many questions and it was killing her. 

 

_ What would Ginny think if she found out I like her? She would probably be disgusted as well. We have shared a room at the Burrow for years… _

 

Ginny quickly became Hermione’s best female friend during the summer between her second and third years at Hogwarts. Neither of them had another girl around on a regular basis to talk to, and they clicked instantly. Hermione told Ginny everything - well almost everything - and Ginny did the same with Hermione. Their friendship meant everything to Hermione, and this is partly the reason why she suppressed her feelings for Ginny for so long. The last thing she wanted was to freak Ginny out and scare her away because her best friend liked her as more than a friend. 

 

Hermione was especially afraid of what her parents would think of her. Her parents were very religious and somewhat conservative. Hermione had never heard them mention anything about not being straight.  _ Is it because they don’t agree with it?  _ Hermione didn’t think she could live with her parents neglecting her because she had a crush on a girl. 

 

All of these thoughts ran through Hermione’s minds as she sat in the Great Hall for dinner. She currently sat with a book in hand while her friends chatted around her. Hermione usually sat and read whenever she got the chance, so she thought this would be a good way to appear inconspicuous while an array of thoughts circled around in her head. 

 

_ Is there anyone I could talk to about this?  _ Hermione looked up at her three best friends who were all engaged in a friendly argument about quidditch. Even if she wasn’t currently overthinking her current situation, Hermione could never find any interest in quidditch or flying. She heard Ginny saying something about the Harpies and it took all her willpower to not grin. Hermione wasn’t at all a quidditch fan, but she was a fan of Ginny’s, and she thought it was cute how passionate her female best friend could get about the sport.  _ Ginny is obviously out,  _ Hermione thought _.  _ She then saw Ron shaking his head at whatever Ginny was saying about the Harpies.  _ I don’t think Ron would understand. He had never been great at talking about feelings.  _ Lastly, she saw Harry excitedly comment about some of the brooms currently out for sale. _ Harry would understand, but I think he also likes Ginny.  _

 

That was another problem Hermione would have to deal with. When they were younger, Ginny was crazy about Harry. She could barely utter a word whenever he walked into the room. As they got older, Ginny had mellowed out and even dated other guys (which hurt Hermione to watch) but Hermione was sure she still harbored feelings for one Harry Potter.

 

She also thought that Harry was beginning to notice Ginny as well. The two would surely make a great couple and Hermione didn’t want to interfere with that, but at the same time, she was practically in love with Ginny Weasley

 

_ Harry has lost so much, though. I couldn’t take away one of the few chances at love he’s had, can I?  _

 

Hermione was so conflicted that she no longer had any idea of what to do about her situation. She did know, however, that she needed to talk to someone.  _ Professor McGonagall, maybe?  _ She was Hermione’s Head of House after all.  _ Professor would surely want to help, but will she accept everything I am feeling? I don’t mean to be rude was there is a huge age gap between us. She could have been raised to believe that relationships only exist between guys and girls.  _ Though she was Hermione’s favorite professor, Minerva McGonagall was strict, so Hermione would not be particularly surprised if she had more of a conservative outlook on things. 

At that moment, Hermione glanced up at the high table and found that Professor McGonagall’s eyes were on her. Hermione could feel her heart drop to her stomach. Professor McGonagall was extremely perceptive and observant, and Hermione was deathly afraid that her professor could read her like the book Hermione had been neglecting for the last half hour. Shaken from her thoughts by the eye contact, Hermione gave Professor McGonagall a pleasant not and half-smile before looking back down at her book. 

 

_ Maybe I should just stop by her office tomorrow evening after classes. Merlin knows I need some kind of help if I want to be able to focus for more than 10 minutes without thinking about Ginny. Then again, maybe you should just stop avoiding your feelings, Hermione.  _

 

And with that, Hermione rose to exit the Great Hall with the rest of her friends. As she was walking, she heard Ginny call after her. 

 

“Hermione!” Ginny yelled from behind. “Do you mind helping me with proofreading my essay for Snape? It should only take a few minutes.” 

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile and agree.  _ Could I ever say no to her?  _

 

Ginny’s huge smile shone back at her. “Great! Thanks, Mione! Meet you in the Common Room!” Ginny gave her a bone-crushing hug and started off toward the Common Room. 

 

_ I guess not,  _ Hermione mused.  _ Oh well. More time spent together with her won’t hurt. I could get used to those hugs too.  _ Hermione followed after Ginny, trying her hardest to suppress her grin once again. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione seeks some guidance from someone she trusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm back with an update! Thank you for all the kudos and hits. It is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Hermione and Minerva are my two favorite characters in the Harry Potter series and I think their characters compliment each other nicely. I enjoy reading Hermione/Minerva fics, but I REALLY love when Hermione has Minerva as a mentor. Yes, they are teacher and student, but I think their bond always has the potential to be super strong. If you know of any other good fics that feature a Hermione/Minerva relationship in any form, let me know!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comment with any suggestions! Thanks <3
> 
> \- Speed

 

Like she usually did on weekday evenings, Minerva sat in her office going through the stacks of mail she’d received and writing letters. She was currently writing her letter to Hermione, inviting the girl to meet and talk with her. Minerva was still worried about Hermione. She could not get those unmoving eyes she saw at dinner the yesterday night out of her mind. It would kill her to see such a bright mind struggle through any problems alone. 

 

_ How should I go about writing this?  _ Minerva wondered.  _ It wouldn’t help at all to make the girl feel even more uncomfortable.  _

 

Minerva decided to just request that Hermione meet with her tomorrow evening about a “certain matter.” The two women had a pretty strong teacher-student bond, but Minerva wanted to avoid being too forward. 

 

_ Dear Miss Granger,  _

 

_ I hope this school year is treating you well. I writing to you in regards to a certain matter I wish to speak to you about. If you could meet me in my office at 6:00 pm tomorrow evening, that would be ideal. Please inform me if this time is inconvenient for you and plan accordingly. _

 

_ Best,  _

_ Professor McGon… _

 

Just as Minerva was signing the note, she heard a knock on her door. This time in the evening was considered “office hours” for professors, so students were permitted to visit their desired professors for meetings. No students had made appointments with her today, which was a very unusual occurrence, so this knock surprised her. 

 

Minerva quickly shut her note to Hermione in one of the draws in her desk before calling out to the person knocking, “Enter!”

 

As the door opened and the visitor entered Minerva’s office, Minerva saw that is was none other than Hermione Granger.  _ Funny how things work out,  _ Minerva thought.

 

“Good evening Miss Granger. Please have a seat.” Minerva summoned a chair to place in front of her desk. ”What can I do for you today?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hermione’s P.O.V**

 

It had taken Hermione all of her Gryffindor courage to drag herself down to Professor McGonagall’s office and tell her most trusted professor about what she has been going through lately. 

 

She stood outside of the office door for about 10 minutes trying to convince herself to go through with her plan to talk to Professor McGonagall. Finally, Hermione raised her hand to the door and softly knocked twice. 

 

For about 10 seconds, she heard nothing. In this short time, a stream of thoughts raced through her mind. Hermione mentally kicked herself for not scheduling an appointment with Professor McGonagall, but she was just so nervous (and so worried about hiding her nervousness) that she wasn’t thinking clearly. This was UNACCEPTABLE to Hermione Granger. _ Brightest witch of the age my arse. I can’t even keep a level head over a silly crush.  _

 

Still, she heard no response from Professor McGonagall.  _ Maybe she’s not here. I could come back another day.  _ Hermione then scolded herself for being so weak-minded and offering herself a way to back out.  _ Keep it together Granger, you need someone to help you and Professor McGonagall seems like your only…  _ a noise shook Hermione from her thoughts. 

 

“Enter!” she heard that familiar Scottish brogue command. Hermione took a deep breath.  _ I hope I don’t look as sick to my stomach as I feel.  _ She pushed open the door to the office.  _ I guess it’s now or never…  _

 

“Good evening Miss Granger. Please have a seat.” A chair scooted across the room and landed in front of Professor McGonagall’s desk. ”What can I do for you today?”

 

“Well, I...um...have been having a slight...er...personal issue and really wanted to talk through it with you if you don’t mind.” 

 

Though she nodded her head sternly, Minerva was shocked. Hermione Granger  **never** stumbled over her words or looked so unsure of herself. Minerva would usually scold students who visited her offices without an appointment, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do this with Hermione in this state. “Of course, Miss Granger. What has been bothering you?” 

 

Hermione’s nerves were at a high now. She wasn’t sure she could get through this.  _ Where do I even start? There is so much bothering me at this point in time that it's impossible to pick just one thing! Besides, what if Professor McGonagall doesn’t accept me?  _

 

“Um...well...I...there is sort of a lot,” Hermione started.

 

Minerva decided to help Hermione along. “Can I help you out a little, Miss Granger?” Hermione gave a small but confused nod. “Yesterday, I noticed that you were a bit distant while sitting with your companions at the Gryffindor table. Are you having a problem with one of them? 

 

_ You could say that,  _ Hermione thought. “Are we in private?” She didn’t want anyone overhearing this conversation.

 

Minerva cast the strongest privacy spells she could muster. “I can assure you we are.” 

 

“To be frank, I wasn’t sure who to come to about this because I couldn’t talk to any of my friends about it and wasn’t sure how you would react but…” Hermione paused to take a deep breath. She was physically shaking at this point. “I really like Ginny Weasley, as in more than a female best friend should and I’m...you know…” 

 

“No I don’t know Miss Granger,” McGonagall said. Well, Minerva knew exactly where this conversation was headed but wanted Hermione to be able to accept herself. 

 

“Professor, you know what I am trying to tell you, right?” Hermione was desperately hoping that Professor McGonagall said she did. 

 

“I told you I don’t Miss Granger, so please tell me,” Minerva replied while fighting a smirk.

 

Hermione was terrified to say it out loud. In fact, she had never done it before. To Hermione, saying it was confirming it, and she was too afraid to accept that part of herself. 

 

“I...I’m gay,” she whispered. That was as much as she could manage right now. 

 

“Pardon?” Minerva wanted the girl to fully embrace it.  

 

Hermione let out a sigh. “I’m gay,” Hermione stated more firmly. “I like girls and there is no way that the girl I like right now will ever like me back. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship or scare her away.” She could feel tear starting to form as everything she had been feeling spilled out of her mouth. “I am unsure about what my friends will think of me, what my family will think of me, and honestly what you think of me.” Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall, who could help but show nothing but compassion for her pupil. 

 

“Miss Granger, I have no issue with you being attracted to females. Love is love and should not matter which gender you have affections towards.” 

 

“Oh thank Merlin.” Hermione’s body visibly relaxed. She didn’t realize that she had been so tense. “I am have been so afraid. I never heard of anyone else in the Wizarding World who is in my current situation and have no idea how to deal with it. What if anyone found out? They would probably think I am some sort of freak. Merlin knows I have had enough of that in my life.” 

 

Minerva couldn’t stand to let this wonderful girl start to get down on herself. She put on her best “stern teacher” voice and said, “Now you listen closely, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of this age. You never have been and never will be a freak. I never want you to think so lowly of yourself. Do you understand?” 

 

Hermione was shocked.  _ I don’t think Professor McGonagall has ever called me by my first name,  _ she thought. ”Yes, I understand Professor. I have a hard time accepting myself, so just get so afraid thinking about what others will think.” 

 

Minerva took a second to relax and shed some of her usual stern exterior. She could see how much of a toll this internal battle had taken on Hermione and wanted to do everything she could to help the girl. “Why don’t you think Ginny will like you back?” she asked. 

 

“Ginny has only ever been with guys. Plus, the girl has been obsessed with Harry since she laid eyes on him. I have shared a room with her for years at the Burrow and she has become my best female friend. But, not once have I felt comfortable enough to tell her how I feel without running the risk of losing our friendship.” 

 

“You will never know exactly how she feels until you find out for yourself,” Minerva said. Perhaps you don’t have to tell her about all of your feelings, but maybe you can just ask her on a date to Hogsmeade?” 

 

“I would, but I am pretty sure that Harry likes Ginny back. He has had so much taken away from him and I don’t want to ruin one of the few chances he has had a love.” Hermione could feel more tears coming. 

 

“I think you need to tell Mister Potter how you feel about Miss Weasley then,” Minerva suggested. “That is the only way you will find out if you can be with Miss Weasley.” 

 

Hermione knew this was coming. She let out a sigh. “I just hope he understands. I don’t think I could take it if Harry didn’t accept me.”

 

“You said you weren’t sure what your family would think. Why is that?” 

 

Coming out to her parents was what Hermione was most afraid of. “Well, they are very religious and are not always open to new ideas. I don’t think they will like the fact that their only child likes the same gender.” 

 

This broke Minerva’s heart. “When were you planning to come out to them?” 

 

“I am not even sure,” Hermione said, defeated. “I’m not ready to do it over the holiday break, so I think I’ll wait to the end of the year. I know it may sound extreme, but if they disown me, I don’t want it to be in the middle of the school year.” 

 

“Merlin’s beard, Miss Granger, that is terrible. You decide to tell them whenever you are ready. If you need me for support in any way, shape, or form, send me an owl immediately. Do you understand?” 

 

Hermione was beyond grateful for Minerva’s help. “I understand professor, thank you so very much. It means the world.” 

 

“Of course, Ms. Granger. Now, I know you have other matters to attend to this evening so I will allow you to return to them. If at any point to need me, do not hesitate to stop by.” 

 

Hermione rose to leave. “Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” 

 

As she closed the door behind her, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was still terrified of a number of things, but at least she had her favorite Professor behind her. Now she just had to figure out everything else.  _ Merlin help me.  _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione thinks over how she wants to come out to the people close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all of the support on Unavoidable so far. Getting an email that someone left Kudos or a comment really makes my day, you have no idea! Please enjoy this next chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. This story doesn't have a concrete outline, so I just write as ideas come to me. Its been a blast so far, and I hope you are enjoying it as well. Let me know if you have some suggestions, ideas or anything else in the comments. Thanks! 
> 
> \- Speed

Everyone was still asleep as Hermione sat by the fire in the early morning. She was thinking over her conversation with Professor McGonagall last week. It had felt so good to get that secret off her chest. But it was terrifying at the same time. Hermione has never talked about her sexuality out loud before and now she had to eventually tell her best friends and family.  _ I don’t know if I can do this. Where’s the Gryffindor courage when you need it?  _

 

Hermione often rose early before her roommates to sit in the common room and prepare herself for the day. It gave her time to collect her thoughts and relax for a few moments.  _ Merlin knows I need that now,  _ she thought. 

 

Hermione had about two weeks until Christmas break and was trying to organize how she wanted to come out to her loved ones. She started by creating a mental list of people she needed to tell. After a few minutes, the list was already far too long for her liking. But, they had to know. Hermione didn’t want to hide this part of herself any longer. 

 

First on her list were her parents. Hermione decided that she would stick to her plan of waiting until the school year was over to come out to them.  _ That would probably be safest. Hopefully, I can make it through the holidays without them suspecting.  _ Hermione was especially worried about her mother, Jean. Jean always had a knack for knowing when her daughter was upset or worried. Hermione presumes that it was some sort of a mother-daughter connection. She would have to be extremely careful around her mother. 

 

Second on her list was Harry.  _ This is so tough,  _ she thought. Hermione couldn’t wait until the end of the year to tell Harry about her feelings for Ginny. Not when she would be seeing him every day for the next 5 months. After all, he was her best friend and deserved to know. But Hermione was SO afraid. 

 

_ Harry is like my brother. I just hope he understands. I don’t mean to hurt him, but I really like Ginny. There’s nothing I can do about these feelings.  _

 

Hermione really didn't have a choice.  _ I have to tell him before we go on break. If he reacts badly, then he can have some time to cool off.  _

 

Should Hermione do the same with Ron? She was a bit more worried about Ron’s reaction than Harry’s. Hermione was almost positive that Ron has feelings for her, but just like Harry, she loved him like a brother. Ron was an emotional guy, though. He could throw a fit and not talk to Hermione for weeks. This was the last thing she needed. 

 

Ron was her best friend too. She needed to tell him, but would he be okay with Hermione having feelings for his sister? Ron has always been so protective of Ginny, and Hermione wasn’t sure how he be if it was her who wanted to be with Ginny instead of some random guy. 

 

_ Maybe I’ll tell him I’m gay before holiday break but I’ll leave out the part about Ginny. I can wait to see if anything happens between Ginny and me, and then I can go from there with Ron. Not the best solution but it’ll work. _

 

Then there was the Weasleys. This is where it got super complicated. Hermione considered the Weasleys a second family. They helped her and her parents feel welcomed in the wizarding world. The Weasleys were truly wonderful and Hermione will forever be thankful for them. 

 

But she couldn’t will herself to just blurt out to the whole Weasley clan that she was gay. Hermione cringed just thinking about doing that. She didn’t have the guts to do that, so she thought it best to wait on coming out to the Weasleys as well.  _ It wouldn’t hurt, right?  _

 

_ I can wait to see what happens with Ginny and then worry about it from there.  _ This way, if things went well with Ron and Harry, Hermione could still visit the Burrow for Christmas without feeling so anxious. She could hopefully enjoy her Christmas without anticipating her coming out.  _ Ugh,  _ Hermione let out a sigh.  _ This is just so much.  _

 

What would happen with Ginny, anyway? Hermione wanted to figure out a way to get closer to the girl and eventually reveal her feelings toward Ginny. Hermione wasn’t going to dramatically confess her love for the girl - that wouldn’t do. What she could do though, is start by spending a little more time with Ginny here and there. Hermione wasn’t good at flirting but maybe this would be good enough. 

 

_ There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Maybe I ask her to the Three Broomsticks and the Quidditch shop she loves so much? I mean, it’s a step.  _

 

Just as Hermione confirmed her plans in her head, she heard footsteps bouncing down the girls’ staircase.  _ How long have I been down here?  _ Hermione had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized that it was now seven o’clock. She had been sitting there for almost an hour. 

 

Hermione turned to see who was coming down the stairs, and of course, it was none other than Ginny. 

 

“Hey Hermione!” Ginny greeted cheerily. “You’re up early.” 

 

“I could say the same to you,” Hermione replies with a small laugh. Ginny was just too cute sometimes. “I like to come down here and just relax from time to time. What are you doing up so early?” 

 

“I like to fly early in the mornings. It’s a great way to start my day.” Hermione noticed how Ginny got that sparkle in her eye as she talked about Quidditch. “I haven’t had much time to do it lately though. I’m hoping that with this weekend being a Hogsmeade weekend I’ll have some time.” 

 

_ Now is your chance Granger! Ask her out to Hogsmeade!  _

 

The words stumbled out of Hermione’s mouth before her brain could catch up. “Well...if you...ya know… have some extra time, wo-would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? And...um…maybe go to the Three Broomsticks?” 

 

Hermione let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding as Ginny beamed and said, “I’d love too! That’d be great! Maybe we can do a little flying together afterward? I know you’re not the biggest fan of being on a broom but I  _ know  _ you can get more comfortable if you let me teach you. Pleeeeeeaseee?” 

 

Ginny gave Hermione her famous puppy dog eyes and Hermione really couldn’t say no. She  _ hated  _ flying with a passion yet here she was agreeing to go with Ginny.  _ I guess I like her more than I hate flying. Who knew?  _

 

“Sure Gin, we can do that.” 

 

Ginny was shocked that she agreed. “REALLY?! Yes! I can’t wait, this is going to be so much fun, Mione! I have to get to the pitch now but I’ll talk to you later!” Ginny practically skipped out of the common room. 

 

Hermione was once again left to her thoughts.  _ I definitely need to catch up with Professor McGonagall. What have I gotten myself into?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Again, let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see in this fic. Thanks for reading! It really means the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy guys! Excuse and typos and I will try to upload another as soon as I can. I definitely have ideas for the rest of this story but am open to any suggestions. Happy reading! :)

Later that evening, Hermione found herself outside Professor McGonagall’s office once again. And it only took her 5 minutes to knock on the door this time.

 

“Enter!” Hermione heard from the other side of the door.

 

“Good evening, professor,” she said. She was still a little uneasy, but Hermione felt much more comfortable coming into McGonagall’s office to talk about such personal topics compared to last week. 

 

“Good evening, Ms. Granger. What can I do for you?”

 

Hermione paused for a moment.  _ What CAN she do for me? What exactly am I asking her for? _

 

Hermione decided to explain her though process with this whole “coming out” thing. “Well, I have given some thought to how I plan to handle everything with Ginny and coming out, and I was wondering if I could just talk it through with you. Maybe hear your thoughts?”

 

Minerva gave a small smile. In a school where most students thought her to be extremely stern, it was refreshing to have a student who felt comfortable enough to confide in her. “Of course, Ms. Granger. What are your plans?”

 

“Well, I kinda sorta asked Ginny out to Hogsmeade like you suggested,” Hermione said sheepishly.

 

Minerva couldn’t help but beam. “Wonderful, Ms. Granger!”

 

_ I should probably explain the whole situation, though.  _ “Thank you, Professor. There are some small issues with that, though. I stumbled through my question of asking her out and didn’t exactly say that our Hogsmeade date is actually a date. I didn’t want to freak Ginny out or anything.”

 

“I understand that Ms. Granger. ‘Baby steps’ as the muggles would say,” McGonagall replied with a small chuckle. “Perhaps it is best for you to start small and build your relationship with Miss Weasley.”

 

“I agree, Professor. But, there is also one other small problem with that.” Hermione said nervously. 

 

Hermione’s change in tone concerned Minerva. “What is it, Ms. Granger?”

 

_ What’s the best way to explain this,  _ Hermione thought. “Remember how I said that I stumbled through asking Ginny out?” Professor McGonagall nodded. “Well, I got even more nervous when Ginny suggested that we go flying when we return from Hogsmeade. She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I just couldn’t say no. Now I’m stuck flying, and everyone knows that I  _ hate  _ flying. Should I just go with it?”

 

“I know you are not the most keen on flying, Ms. Granger, but it would mean more quality time spent with just you and Ms. Weasley,” Minerva said. “Not to mention that her guiding you through one of the few things you are not the most adept at could be great for strengthening your relationship.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “Okay, I guess I just go with her.”  _ I can’t believe I’ll actually be flying again this weeked. Why does this stuff only happen to me?  _ “I also thought about Harry and Ron as well,” she said. “I would like to tell Harry about everything within the next couple of days before Ginny and I go on our...date…”  _ Wow, I guess I should get used to calling it a date. _

 

“I just think that it is respectful to talk to Harry before going out with Ginny,” Hermione continued. “I don’t want to undermine him. He’s like my brother, after all.”

 

“I think that is the best way to go about it, Ms. Granger,” said McGonagall. “What of Mr. Weasley?”

 

“Ron is a bit of a different case.” Hermione said. “He a sweet guy but he is also very emotional as I’m sure you have seen. I want to come out to him but I am just not ready to tell him about Ginny. I have no idea how he will react since he is so protective of her.”

 

“But, Ron is also my best friend,” Hermione continued. “What kind of best friend would I be if I left him out of this? I think I want to come out to him before we go on break, but, depending on his reaction, I may leave out the part about Ginny. I don’t want Ron’s occasional temper to ruin things with Ginny before our date this weekend. What do you think, Professor?”

 

Minerva paused for a moment.  _ This girl is truly one of the most thoughtful people I know. Nothing escapes her.  _ “As much as he may believe that he does, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley does not own or control his sister. She is old enough to make her own choices without her older brother looming over her. Furthermore, Mr. Weasley does  _ not  _ dictate who Ms. Weasley can and cannot be involved with. Because of this, I think your solution to dealing with Mr. Weasley is just fine. See how he handles digesting your sexuality and progress from there.”

 

Hermione nodded in understanding. That affirmation did help to ease her nerves about Ron, but there was still another issue. 

 

“Thank you for that, Professor. I think that is manageable, however, I am quite certain that Ronald has some degree of romantic feelings for me, and I am basically proceeding to crush the poor guy’s hopes. Do you think I will ruin our friendship?”

 

“Ms. Granger, if Mr. Weasley is truly a close companion, then he will be happy that you have found someone that he knows will take care of you. Even if the situation may not be in his favor.”

 

Hermione took a moment to think about that.  _ Well, she isn’t wrong. All I can do is hope that Ron understands.  _

 

“Ok. I supposed that is the best way to go about it,” Hermione said. “But what of my parents and the Weasleys? I’m really nervous to go home for Christmas break because...well, my mother has a knack for knowing when something is on my mind. I don’t want her to catch on to my unease about all of this because I am just not ready to talk to my parents about it.”

 

“That is understandable,” Minerva said. “My mother was able to do the same thing. I suppose it is just a motherly instinct. I respect your unease with this and I think it is fine for you to try and make it through Christmas break. After all, if you are not ready, then you are not ready. However, please do not drive yourself mad Ms. Granger. I would like you back in one piece for next term.” Minerva gave a small smirk. 

 

Hermione gave a small smile at Minerva’s comment. She truly looked up to Professor McGonagall.  _ I don’t think I have ever heard her mention her family or childhood, though. At least not any more than what is mentioned in Hogwarts: A History. Maybe, if she is comfortable, I can ask sometime? Hopefully she doesn’t mind. _

 

_ “ _ And I just don’t have the guts to stand in front of the entire Weasley clan and confess everything right now. Should I just wait and see what happens with Ginny and go from there?” 

 

“I think that would be feasible,” McGonagall replies. “However, if things do progress between you and Ms. Weasley, just remember to be respectful of her family. You would need to tell them eventually.” 

 

_ That makes sense,  _ Hermione thought to herself. She let out a sigh.  _ This is just so complicated.  _ “Why must this all happen to me?” she asked sorrowfully. “Why couldn’t I just like Ron and be normal?” 

 

“You are normal, Miss Granger. What is normal for you just happens to be different that what is normal for others. But, this is who you were made to be and I am glad that you are coming to terms with it. After all, it is simply unavoidable.” 

 

“Thank you, Professor. I sincerely mean it. Thank you. I do not know how I could do this without you. For now, I’ll be talking with Harry and then going out with Ginny. I will fill you in later?”

 

“Certainly, Ms. Granger. Feel free to stop by whenever you need. I would like to check in with you before you leave for Christmas break, at the least.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Of course, Professor.” She stood up to leave. “Have a great night and thank you again.

 

As Hermione left the room, Minerva couldn’t help but feel so proud of how her cub was handling all of her worries and feelings.  _ Truly a Gryffindor,  _ Minerva thought.  _ It is just so hard to go through what she is feeling.  _ Minerva laughed a little at herself.  _ Ha! You of all people would know, Min! _


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in her sanctuary, the library, preparing herself to talk to Harry about her situation with Ginny. _Overthinking as usual,_ she thought to herself.

 

But the library was _her spot_ to overthink. Hermione had solved some of her most significant issues in this very spot in the back corner of the library, and she could do just this once again.

 

It was Thursday evening, two days before Hermione’s date with Ginny. Hermione had set aside time on Thursday in particular for a number of reasons. First, Harry would be released from Quidditch practice in just under an hour, and he usually relaxed for some time after any of his practices. This would be the perfect time for Hermione to talk to him when she could ensure that he wouldn’t be busy. Second, if things with Harry went horribly wrong, Hermione knew that she’d have an extra day before her date with Ginny to handle everything. Lastly, trying to have such an emotional conversation on a Friday evening would be nearly impossible with all of the excited energy for the weekend buzzing throughout the castle.

 

And so Thursday it was. But even though she knew today was a good day, Hermione’s nerves were still running rampant.

 

She had been sitting in the library pretending to read a book for about an hour now. She had originally intended to finish up her Transfiguration essay that was due in a couple of weeks to take her minds off of things. _That plan failed miserably,_ Hermione thought to herself with a chuckle. As soon as Hermione had gotten settled and ready to start her essay, her mind began racing through all types of scenarios and outcomes of her conversation with Harry. After a few minutes of this, Hermione gave up and pulled out a book that she could pretend to read while she mulled over talking to Harry.

 

_How do I even start?_ Hermione thought. _I can’t just blurt out how much I like Ginny. That’d be weird and Harry would probably think I’m mental. No, I should give him some context of how feelings about my sexuality came about and how I’ve been dealing with them. Then I’ll tell him about Ginny? Merlin, I don’t know._

 

It was a rare occurrence when Hermione Granger did not know something, and she did **not** like this one bit. All of Hermione’s feeling and worries were tearing her apart and occupying the bulk of her thoughts. She was anxious to get her feelings for Ginny off of her chest, but that did not mean she wasn’t terrified.

 

After another 15 minutes of rehearsing ways to start her conversation with Harry, Hermione had had enough. She was ready to do this and get it over with. _Just get out of your own head, Granger. This is your brother you’re talking to. The world isn’t going to end so stop…._

 

Before she could finish her thought, Hermione felt something small and furry on her leg. She peered down and saw a silver and black tabby cat gazing up at her. The cat didn’t say anything, of course, but the intention in those green eyes was enough to get Hermione out of her chair and started towards Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Minerva’s POV**

 

Minerva did not usually enter enclosed spaces in her animagus form as to avoid causing any students to feel uncomfortable. But for a split second while she was in her office sorting graded essays a few minutes prior to her arrival in the library, Minerva caught _her_ scent.

 

For just a sliver of a second, a flood of memories from years before filled Minerva’s mind as she got a whiff of that overwhelming lavender smell that was practically burned into her memory.

 

Minerva immediately changed into her silver tabby cat and let her feline instincts carry her body. The lavender scent vanished almost as soon as she smelled it, but somehow Minerva’s body knew where to go.

 

She ended up in the library, where she was surprised that no one noticed her prowling through the floor. Minerva was positive that there was a reason the scent lead her here, so she searched for any signs she could find. Minerva hadn’t smelled that lavender in years, and though she was older, Minerva was sure that her senses were not deceiving her. _She_ was near. There was no doubt about it.

 

Minerva spent about ten minutes searching the library in her animagus form before she was ready to return to her office. _I won’t forget this, V,_ she thought to herself. _Ever._

 

Just as Minerva turned to exit the library, she caught sight of one Hermione Granger absentmindedly starting a book while sitting at the table, _her_ table, in the corner of the library. Just like she could see Hermione’s emotional struggle from the Staff Table in the Great Hall, Minerva could immediately see that Hermione was pretending to read. She could practically hear Hermione’s mind racing.

 

Before confronting Hermione, Minerva took a moment to review what she knew of the girl’s situation. _Her outing with Miss Weasley is Saturday, which means that she is most likely preparing herself to go and speak to Mister Potter. The poor girl is probably driving herself crazy in that brilliant mind of hers._ Minerva could not help but note that Hermione reminded Minerva _so_ much of herself. _In many more ways than she even knows…_

 

With these thoughts, Minerva approached Hermione, who was so lost in visibly anxious thought that she did not notice Minerva at all. Minerva placed her right paw on Hermione’s leg, stirring her from her thoughts. She peered up at her pupil in a manner she hoped would give Hermione the push she needed to speak to one of her closest friends. After a few seconds of eye contact, Minerva watched as Hermione rose and exited the library to head to Gryffindor tower.

 

_It would be helpful for me to accompany Miss Granger to the tower,_ Minerva thought to herself as Hermione held open the door of the library for her. _She probably does not have the strength to vocalize it at the moment, but it seems that Miss Granger needs all the support she can get._ With that, Minerva trotted behind Hermione as they headed toward Gryffindor Tower. Before she got too far away, however, Minerva turned back to gaze at the library entrance with her original intention for entering in mind. _I will NOT let you go that easily V. That lavender belongs to no one else but you. I’m positive._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione’s POV**

 

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione turned to the tabby cat that had guided her the whole way.

 

“Thank you, Professor” Hermione said. “For everything. I am really not sure I could have brought myself to do this without you.”

 

Minerva gave a soft meow in response. She then nudged Hermione toward the portrait, her green eyes serious yet compassionate. After she was certain that Hermione was fine, Minerva gave one last nod and turned to head back to her office.

 

Hermione watched the tabby cat walk away from her. Her walk with Professor McGonagall did wonders to ease her mind. _I actually feel somewhat relaxed for once. I should probably find Harry before this changes, though._

 

Hermione turned to the Fat Lady. “Amortentia,” she said. The Fat Lady immediately swung open, revealing a quiet Gryffindor common room. There were just a few students strewn about, some softly chatting and others catching up on school work. Hermione scanned the room for a head of messy raven hair and was relieved to find it bouncing down the stairs to the boys’ dormitory.

 

“Hi, Harry!” Hermione greeted. She realized how much she had missed her best friend, as she really hadn’t gotten a chance to spend much time with him today. “Practice went well?”

 

“It did!” Harry replied with a grin as he made her way over to her. Hermione loved to see how happy Quidditch made Harry. She could practically see his eyes light up when talking about the sport, and especially after a productive practice. “Things have really been going well lately. I think we’ll be more than ready for the match against Slytherin.” Harry motioned for them both to take a seat. “So, how was your day?”

 

Hermione decided to cut right to the chase. _The less time I feel nervous the better. “_ It was pretty fine, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Hermione realized that her demeanor must have changed because Harry’s expression quickly turned serious. _He’s always been so perspective._ Harry lowered his voice and leaned in slightly. “Is everything alright? Do you want to go somewhere to talk?”

 

_Merlin bless this boy’s soul. He literally read my mind._ “Yes,” Hermione breathed. “That would be perfect.”

 

“Come on, let’s find an empty classroom.” Harry and Hermione left the common room in search of a classroom. After a couple of minutes of peering into various rooms, they found one near the astronomy tower. They stepped into the room. It was relatively small with desks scattered around. But, it seemed comfy enough to Hermione.

 

“How is this?” Harry asked.

 

“This is fine.” There were a couple of comfortable-looking lounge chairs against the wall of the room. “Here, let’s sit in these,” Hermione suggested.

 

They sat down. Harry peered at Hermione, studying her. Finally, he asked softly with concern in his eyes, “What’s on your mind, Mione?”

 

Hermione could already feel herself starting to cry. _Hold it together, Granger,_ she thought to herself. _What was I supposed to start with? Oh, bugger._

 

“Harry, I-“

 

“Hermione,” Harry interrupted. “Sorry to cut you off, but before you start, know that I love you no matter what. You are like my sister and always will be.”

 

With that, tears were streaming from Hermione’s eyes. “Harry...Harry thank you. Truly. It’s just that there is something I wanted to check in with you about...involving Ginny.”

 

Harry waited for her to continue. Hermione paused for a moment before starting. But once she started, she couldn’t stop. “For really about over a year now, I’ve had feelings - like...romantic feelings - for her a-and I’ve been...um...keeping it to myself because I knew that you might like her too and you’ve had so much loss in your life that I don’t want to rip another person out of your life and-“ Harry lifted up a hand to stop Hermione.

 

“Hermione,” he said calmly. “Breathe.”

 

Hermione took a few breaths, realizing that she had poured out all of that in one breath. “Okay,” she whispered more to herself than Harry. “I’m okay now.” She continued much slower. “Recently my feelings for Ginny have really just amplified for some reason and I’ve just been thinking how to go about this. I’ve been talking to Professor McGonagall about it a lot. She’s been extremely helpful. She helped me to gain the confidence to ask Ginny out and-” Hermione did her best to suppress a grin “-we kinda have a date on Saturday.”

 

Hermione stopped there and looked up at Harry. She had been looking down the whole time, uncomfortable and embarrassed. So, she was surprised to see Harry with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Wh-why are you smiling?” Hermione expected Harry to be far from smiling.

 

“Hermione. You have found someone who clearly makes it hard for you to think straight. Why wouldn’t I be happy for you?”

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Hermione said sarcastically. “Maybe because your sister just told you that she’s crazy about the girl who has had her eye on you for years? Maybe because you’re sister just basically told you that’s she’s...gay.”

 

“Hermione,” Harry said sternly. “There is nothing wrong with you embracing you are.” He leaned forward and grabbed her hands soothingly. “I love you always. Literally, nothing will change that.” Harry now had tears in his eyes. “Nothing.”

 

Hermione was crying again. “Thank you, Harry. That takes such a weight off my shoulders. I love you as well.”

 

“What are brothers for? Besides, I really don’t have romantic feelings for Ginny. I...um...actually kind of like Luna.”

 

Hermione was dumbstruck. “Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? Wh-“

 

Harry cut in. “Before you say anything, Hermione please just listen. I think that there is more to Luna than she lets on. I think that she is brilliant in her own unique way. We just have to take the time to see it.”

 

Hermione took a second to process this. _Maybe he isn’t wrong. Besides, Harry accepted me, so who am I to reject him._ “It may take me a little while for that to sink in, but if she makes you happy, then I will see to getting to know Luna more.”

 

Harry wore a wide smile on his face. “Brilliant. Now, that’s enough about me. Have you told anyone else about you? Besides McGonagall of course.”

 

“No. Not a single soul. It’s just so frightening, Harry. It took a lot for me to come and talk to you, so I am not sure about telling others just yet.”

 

“What about Ron?”

 

Hermione let out a sigh. “That is another part of this that I have been struggling with. We both know that Ron can get really emotional, especially since I suspect him of having feelings for me. I don’t think he will take the news of his best friend liking his little sister very well. I’m not even sure if he’ll be accepting of me liking girls.” Hermione hung her head again. “What do you think I should do?”

 

Harry could see how much this had been occupying Hermione’s thoughts. It saddened him to see his sister like this. He could tell that Hermione had spent more time than he knew running through how to come out to her loved ones and how to go about developing her relationship with Ginny. It was a rare sight that Hermione Granger hung her head, and Harry became determined to help her through this.

 

“I too think that Ron may have feelings for you, but you can’t control how you feel. He will just have to accept that. You should definitely wait to come out to him until after your date with Ginny. But will you be going to the Burrow during Christmas break? Telling him before the break might make things awkward if he doesn’t react well. Plus all of the Weasleys would be around, and you might get stuck with having to explain the situation.”

 

Harry paused for a moment, considering his next suggestion. “Maybe you see where things go with Ginny and then deal with Ron? That is the best way that I can see. Go have a good time with her first before our best mate can ruin things,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Wait....does Ginny know that it's a date?”

 

Hermione blanched. She was _terrified_ of this part. “Er...well I didn’t really say that it was a date. I basically just asked her to Hogsmeade. But I didn’t want to scare her away! Wh-what if I made her feel uncomfortable with another girl asking her on a date? Oh Harry, do you think I should tell her it’s a date?”

 

Harry sat back in his chair. “I actually think your fine just spending some time with her. Maybe after the holidays you can formally ask her out, but for now, just enjoy yourself.”

 

“I agree. That makes me feel better. I just don’t want to mess this up, Harry. Ginny is literally perfect in my eyes. She’s smart, athletic, witty, beautiful. She is literally everything I could ask for in someone. I can’t even control myself around her. As you said, it gets hard for me to think. That never happens! Merlin knows that this is killing me, but I just feel so strongly for her. It’s like she walks into the room and everything stops. Yet, I don’t know anyone else who feels this way about someone of the same gender.” Hermione put her head in her hands as she said cross-legged in her chair. “There are just so many emotions in my head all at once. Not to mention telling my parents and the Weasleys. Merlin”

 

“Hermione,” Harry said strongly. “I can’t say that I have felt what you are feeling, but I do understand.” He grabbed her hands and held them softly, looking into her eyes. “I think that you will come out of this, no matter what the outcome, a much stronger and wiser - assuming that is even possible - person. And I will be here for it all. You can come out as you feel comfortable. Just please know that as your brother,” Harry said as he gave Hermione’s hands a squeeze, “I will be there for you no matter what.”

 

_I am so lucky to have Harry,_ Hermione thought to herself. Harry’s loyalty and commitment to her well being brought tears to her eyes - again. She stood and wrapped Harry in a bear hug. “Thank...Thank you so much, Harry.” Hermione could barely speak because she was crying too much. “I’m...I'm not sure what I would do with-without you.”

 

“Probably think too much,” Harry said with a laugh.

 

“Ha!” Hermione laughed. “I already have you beat there, brother.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this update. It's a bit of a longer one, but the more the merrier (right??). With the direction in which this story is heading, Minerva is getting much more involved. I like how this is turning out, but as always, let me know if you have suggestions. I am having a lot of fun building a background story for our favorite Scottish witch. 
> 
> Also, Harry is such a gem. And, more Hermione/Ginny interactions to come soon! Thanks again soooo much for reading.!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for such a long pause but it has been a busy couple of months yet again. In my defense, dear_universe did tell me to take my time! Haha, just kidding around but please enjoy this chapter! I am having a blast writing this so I am open to all thoughts and feedback in the comments below as usual. Thanks :)
> 
> Also, please excuse any typos! I try my best but I am the only one writing and editing this haha.

Hermione usually rose early, but not _this_ early. It was currently 5:30 am on a Saturday, but her body had woken her up. _I wonder why,_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

 

For a few moments after she arose, Hermione lay awake in her bed, overthinking as usual. Her kinda-sorta-possible date with Ginny was later today, so it was, of course, the sole topic occupying Hermione’s mind. I should really just look to have fun today. No nervousness, no fear, just fun. We should definitely head to the Three Broomsticks. _And maybe to that new jewelry store everyone’s been talking about. Then, I could surprise her and head to the Quidditch shop._

 

Hermione grinned. She hadn’t been this excited for something in quite a while. 

 

_But what am I going to wear?_ Hermione mentally raked through all of the clothes she owned. She eventually settled on a pair of black trousers and the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for her last Christmas. _Can’t go wrong with a little Weasley flair,_ she thought with a chuckle. 

 

Suddenly, Hermione remembered that she agreed to go flying with Ginny after visiting Hogsmeade. She didn’t think about how cold it would be. _I’m the brightest witch of the age but can’t remember that its December?_ Hermione gave a soft scoff. 

 

_How am I supposed to handle flying? I really did not think that one through. But, Professor McGonagall did say that it would give me more time to spend with Ginny so I guess I shouldn’t complain._ Still, Hermione would rather face a basilisk than fly on a broom. 

 

_Besides, Ginny is more than capable on a broom. I’m sure she wouldn’t let anything happen._ Hermione always admired the focus Ginny had when it came to Quidditch. She made a mental note to pay the sport some more attention when she could. 

 

Hermione saw that it was now 6:45. She got out of bed, washed in the shower, and quietly slipped on the trousers and sweater she planned to wear. Careful not to wake anyone, she descended the stairs. As she stepped into the common room, she saw Ginny preparing for another early morning flight. 

 

“Hey Gin,” Hermione greeted with a small grin. 

 

“Hermione! I’m excited for today. Cute sweater by the way. I’m just getting ready to go and fly some, but I’ll meet you on the grounds at...say around 10?” 

 

Hermione smiled. “Sure! That’s perfect. I’ll see you in a little!” Hermione started toward the portrait when she heard Ginny respond. 

 

“I didn’t forget about flying after Hogsmeade.” 

 

Hermione froze for a moment. “Well, neither did I. How could I forget about me of all people flying on a broom?” She tried to sound amused, but Ginny must have sensed her nervousness because the red-head walked over to Hermione, grabbing her hand affectionately and lowering her voice.

 

“Hey. If you’re really nervous about it, we won’t go flying. I would never do anything you aren’t comfortable with, I just thought it would be fun to take the brightest witch of the age out of her comfort zone.” Ginny looked Hermione in the eye as she said this to make sure her message got across. 

 

Hermione did her best to stay calm. With Ginny grasping her hand, her heart was beating a bit faster, but she managed to think clearly enough to respond to Ginny’s concerns. 

 

“Thank you for caring so much, Gin. Really. It means a lot that someone is so thoughtful,” Hermione gave Ginny’s hand a squeeze. “I am extremely nervous to be in the air on a slab of wood, but I still want to go. As long as you don’t get us killed.”

 

Ginny squeezed her hand back as she practically bounced with excitement. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Don’t worry, you won’t die today. Not as long as I’m there.” Ginny winked before tackling Hermione with a hug. She grabbed her Quidditch gear and started toward the portrait. “See you at 10, Mione!” 

 

“Bye, Gin!” Hermione gave a small wave as she watched Ginny leave. She couldn’t help but smile after that interaction. The butterflies in her stomach were back, but this time, they made Hermione feel more happy than nervous. Just Ginny’s presence was enough for Hermione, so a hug _and_ hand squeeze was the cherry on top. In fact, she already missed the feeling of Ginny’s hug. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three Hours Later**

 

After some breakfast and some progress on her Transfiguration essay, Hermione sat on a bench on the Hogwarts grounds at 9:55 waiting for Ginny. Excited was an understatement for how she felt in this moment. It would be just Hermione and Ginny for most of the day, and Hermione was over the moon. 

 

As she was waiting for Ginny, Hermione felt a sudden warmth come over her. Someone had cast a warming charm. Hermione looked around to find the source of the charm and saw a silver tabby in the shadows of the castle. Hermione gave a wide smile. She watched as the tabby gave a small nod at something behind Hermione. Hermione turned and narrowly dodged a wet snowball that was headed her way. 

 

“Bollocks!” Ginny exclaimed. “That was supposed to hit you!” 

 

“Ha!” Hermione giggled. “Well, you’ll have to do better than that.”

 

“Whatever,” Ginny said dismissively. “I’ll get you later.” Her eyes gleamed with that mischievous Weasley glare that Hermione was so accustomed to seeing on the twins. “Anyway, are you ready to go?’ 

 

“Yes!” Hermione wrapped her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck. “Let’s go.” 

 

The girls started on the path to Hogsmeade, but not before Hermione gave a quick look back at the shadow where her favorite professor was still perched in cat form. Hermione could have sworn the tabby wore a smug expression as her emerald eyes gleamed and she trotted off toward the castle. 

 

Some light snowflakes had just begun falling. Even with the warming charm, it was a rather cold December Saturday, so Ginny and Hermione bundled up, briskly walking rather close to each other. Once they had set out on their way, Ginny spoke up first. 

 

“So where to first?” she asked excitedly. 

 

“Well, I was thinking of warming up first and heading to three broomsticks? Maybe we can grab a butterbeer? It's early so it shouldn’t be too crowded.” 

 

Ginny smiled. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” she chuckled. “Oh and thank you for inviting me today. Seriously. I really appreciate it.” 

 

Hermione almost felt warmer with that comment. “Of course, Gin. You are one of my best friends. I know I can sometimes get a little...focused on schoolwork,” she said as Ginny snorted. “But, I will always love to spend time with you. Just let me know.” 

 

“I think focused is an understatement, Mione. But thank you. It’s nice to have another girl around that I can talk to, you know, with having so many brothers.” 

 

Hermione could feel the warming charm’s effects start to fade. The two continued to trek down the freezing path to Hogsmeade, but as long as she got time to talk with Ginny like this, Hermione did not care how cold she was. 

 

“I appreciate having you too, Gin. I don’t have a whole house of brothers, but I did have trouble making friends as a young child, especially with other girls.” Hermione sighed. “They always wanted to play with dolls and dress up, and they just could not understand for the life of them why I love books so much.” 

 

Hermione paused for a moment after admitting this. _I don’t think I’ve actually told that to anyone before. At least not in such detail,_ she noted. 

Ginny looked over at Hermione, a sympathetic look in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mione. Those girls must have been mad, though. It’s their loss if they’re missing out on the” - Ginny started to count on her fingers - “stunning, brilliant, funny, powerful, loyal…”

 

Hermione blushed. “Ginny stop,” she whined playfully.

 

Ginny’s voice was growing louder with every word. “...head-strong, thoughtful, and bloody badass witch that Hermione Granger is!” Ginny playfully nudged Hermione’s side. “You can be modest all you want, but you know I’m right.” 

 

“Oh shut it,” Hermione said through a sheepish giggle. “We’re nearing the Three Broomsticks anyway.” 

 

“Oh and not too mention that she’s the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE!” 

 

Hermione was fully laughing now, watching Ginny make a fool of herself. “Ginny it is far too early to be making all of this noise!” she said through fits of laughter. 

 

Ginny shrugged, joining Hermione in laughter. “Whatever. The world needed to know, so I let them know. Especially those girls you mentioned.”

 

The two turned off the main path and onto the walkway leading to the Three Broomsticks. 

 

“Well, I definitely think they heard you. You Weasleys are something else.”

 

“Is that code for ‘Ginny is my favorite Weasley?’”

 

Hermione pushed open the door to the pub. “I didn’t say that,” she muttered. 

 

Ginny pushed past Hermione’s left side, headed towards a smaller table toward the back of the pub. “Ha! I think that means yes,” she whispered into Hermione's ear.

 

With Ginny now walking ahead of her instead of by her side, Hermione tried for a few moments to control the fact that Ginny just gave her chills with that whisper. She then noticed that Ginny was walking towards a table for just two. Hermione gave a small grin. _This is going well._

 

Once they reached the table, the girls stripped off their cloaks and sat down. They called Madam Rosmerta over and ordered two butterbeers and scones. 

 

“So,” Ginny said nonchalantly. “What else is on the agenda for today?” 

 

Hermione paused a moment, feeling nervous. “Well, there’s the Quidditch shop. I figured you’d enjoy stopping in there. Besides, if I’m going to be flying today, I want to know what I’m getting into.” 

 

Ginny’s face lit up as she beamed. “Yes! That sounds like a great plan.” She was practically shaking with excitement. _Adorable,_ Hermione thought. 

 

“And, I was hoping that maybe we could stop into the new jewelry store down the road? I know you’re not the biggest fan of that kind of stuff, but I’ve heard that this isn’t your typical jewelry store and I think you may find something that you really like.” Hermione looked a Ginny to gage her reaction. “Plus, I always love to take the great Ginny Weasley out of her comfort zone,” she said with a smirk. 

 

Ginny softly swatted Hermione’s arm. “That’s my line, you cheeky witch!” 

 

“Yes, and it’s a good one. So jewelry or no?” 

 

Ginny thought for a moment. “You know what? Sure, we can go. I reckon you’re right. I’ll find something I like. I trust your opinion.” 

 

Madam Rosmerta brought over their drinks and scones. 

 

“Thank Merlin, I’m starving.” 

 

“Ginny, you’re always starving.”

 

“And? Your point is?” 

 

“That your digestive system is a bottomless pit!” 

 

Ginny shrugged. “I still look good though,” she said with a sly wink. 

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Hermione said. She surprised herself with that one. _Wow, Granger. Actively flirting now? Look at you go!_

 

That mischievous glint skirted past Ginny’s eyes again. “Glad you agree,” she said. They both paused for a moment in comfortable silence. Ginny munched on a piece of scone. 

 

“So Mione, how has life been? Really. Don’t dragon dung me. I feel like I haven’t had a chance to check in with you lately and I want to know how my best friend is doing.” 

 

_Great except that you’re on my mind. Ok, let’s definitely NOT say that, please._ “Everything has been going well Gin, I can’t complain. Harry, Ron, and you are well. I’ve been feeling great. I have let a couple of essays slip beyond my two-week pre-deadline, though,” Hermione contemplated.

 

“No no no,” Ginny interrupted. “We’ll talk about your two-week PRE deadlines at a later date, but no talk about school today. I want to hear about YOU.” 

 

That comment touched Hermione. “Okay well…” Hermione took a moment to collect her thoughts. “I really miss my parents. Frankly, don’t tell anyone, but I really miss the Muggle world. I am so grateful to be a witch, but I sometimes wonder what would have come of me had I not had powers. I miss exploring with my family, Gin. I miss making dinner together with my mother, using pens and pencils to solve times tables, hell, I even miss sitting in miles of traffic on the highways and listening to the radio to pass the time. But, even though I miss it all terribly, I still wouldn’t wish for any other life than what I have.” Hermione shrugged, looking down slightly at her half-eaten scone. “Sorry, I hope that made sense. It’s just that those thoughts have been on my mind for a while and I haven’t had the chance to tell anyone.” 

 

Ginny reached across the table, gripping Hermione’s hand. “Mione, those are completely valid feelings to have. I did not grow up in the Muggle world, as you know, but I understand what you are saying.”

 

Ginny looked Hermione in the eye, hoping the older girl felt her compassion, but all Ginny could see was the longing in Hermione’s light brown orbs. “Hey. If you are up to it, maybe I can spend a couple days with you over Christmas break and you can introduce me to the Muggle world?”

 

Hermione returned Ginny’s eye contact, processing her question. _Can I handle that? But even then, if I’m getting more time to spend with her, I guess I shouldn’t complain. Perhaps afterward my parents and I can spend a few days at the Burrow…_

 

“Sure, Gin. That would be perfect,” Hermione said with a wide grin. “Could my parents and I spend a few days at the Burrow after that then?”

 

“Of course!” Ginny replied. “And if you ever and I mean EVER need to talk about missing muggle life or feeling lonely or really anything at all. DO NOT hesitate to come and talk to me.” She let go of Hermione’s hand. “You got that?”

 

“Yes mother,” Hermione laughed. She was already missing the warmth from Ginny’s hand.

 

“Ha! There’s that smile. That’s all we needed. Now, if you are all finished here, I would really love to head to the Quidditch shop.” 

 

“Well then,” Hermione said ceremoniously, standing up. “Let’s pay and you lead the way.”

 

Both girls gathered their cloaks and paid Madam Rosmerta for the butterbeer. As they exited the Three Broomsticks, they crossed paths with Professor McGonagall, who was entering the pub. 

 

“Good morning Miss Granger. Miss Weasley,” she greeted with a slight nod. 

 

“Morning, professor!” the girls replied. 

 

“Enjoys yourselves today, and do your best to stay warm. Stay out of trouble as well,” Professor McGonagall said, strictly eyeing Hermione and Ginny. 

 

_Can’t make any promises,_ Hermione thought. “We will do our best, professor. Enjoy your day as well!” 

 

As Ginny began walking away, Professor McGonagall shared a knowing look with Hermione. “Have a great weekend Miss Granger. Remember to visit my office when you have a free moment.”

 

“Of course, professor.” Hermione gave an appreciative smile and jogged to catch up with Ginny.

 


End file.
